whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Brujah Antediluvian
:For the usurper "Antediluvian" ancestor of the Brujah, see Troile. The Brujah Antediluvian, sometimes referred to as Ilyes or Troile the Elder, is the Antediluvian grandchilde of Caine who begat the Learned Clan, the Brujah clan. Many say that his sire was Irad; however, the Tzimisce seem to think that Brujah was Embraced by Ynosh (Enoch). According to most versions of the myth, this original Brujah antediluvian was diablerized by one of his own progeny, named Troile. It should be noted that, while Troile is not an Antediluvian per se, he or she is frequently referred to in this fashion after becoming a third generation vampire. Biography At some point in time (likely during the Second City, or else sometime after 3000 BCE), he was allegedly slain by his first (and perhaps only) childe, Troile, who may have committed diablerie on him in the process. Some sources claim that he escaped destruction by use of the unique time-bending Discipline that he had mastered, Temporis. Some Brujah, such as a commentator on the Erciyes Fragments, believe that Brujah's death was a lie spread by the Ventrue. In the Second City, Brujah had the reputation of being cold and passionless. He Embraced a fiery youth named Troile, who is variously described as either male or female. Over many months, their bond grew strong, and Brujah trusted Troile like no other, perhaps even loving them. His Embrace of Troile was a direct violation of Caine's dictum. Due to a misunderstanding, Troile believed Brujah had intended to destroy them; thus, they led an uprising of Fourth Generation "neonates" and slew their sire, taking his place at the head of Clan Brujah. Brujah as Ilyes in Gehenna In Gehenna, the scenario "Fair is Foul" reintroduces Brujah to the childer of Caine under the name of Ilyes. Here, Ilyes faked his own death; having complete mastery over time, he escaped his destruction, using his trademark Discipline, Temporis, to hurl himself forward in time. However, this confrontation wounded his psyche, driving him on to hunt and destroy all of Troile's progeny. Unfortunately, the journey took Ilyes a very long time – though he was outside of normal time, because of the nature of the Temporis Discipline, over 100 times the true number of years passed subjectively. This means he experienced his trip as several hundred thousand years instead of several thousand Earth years. Interestingly, he emerged in Lilith's garden sometime in the Dark Ages of Earth's time. Since this was a long time to harbor a grudge, it is no surprise that he joined Lilith's Apostates after she offered him the chance to help destroy both his childe and grandsire. Ilyes acts most often as Lilith's messenger or herald. His affinities are for Potence, Presence, and Temporis. In "Fair is Foul", Brujah declares that he only Embraced Troile and no other childer. Thus, in this scenario, the "True Brujah" were no longer direct descendants of the true clan founder. Instead, they were originally scholars who associated themselves with Ilyes and not Troile, and who had rediscovered the Antediluvian's lost Discipline. The rise of these Brujah sects has created much debate as to whether or not Brujah had Embraced more than one childe. However, the professing of having a direct bloodline to Ilyes may be a strategy used by sects to give authenticity to their laying claims of possessing Temporis. Since Ilyes acknowledged that Embracing Troile was a mistake, the implication that he Embraced more than once childe has spurred him to hate these newer sects of clan Brujah even more than Troile's own brood. The True Brujah A bloodline of clan Brujah claim descent not from Troile but from other childer of Brujah, and continue to practice the Discipline of Temporis. These Brujah, the self-styled True Brujah, claim to be the "True" bloodline of Brujah, and see the "Brujah" clan as pretenders. The "True Brujah" also had a part in the development of the paranoid Tal'Mahe'Ra cult. References * * * * * Category:Brujah Category:True Brujah Category:Antediluvian Category:Third Generation vampires